


Bruise

by darkandstormyslash



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Bruising, Fighting, M/M, Violence, mention of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Kray-on-Kray fight, Leslie Holt gets punched in the face. This is a quick little one-shot between Leslie and Teddy after the fight, where Leslie whinges and Teddy fails to provide much sympathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

Leslie Holt looks at himself in the mirror sorrowfully. It’s been a good few hours since the crack of fist on bone and already his face is swollen and red on one side. It’ll be a nice bruise come the morning.

Teddy stands behind him, bored and unsympathetic. “Shouldn’t have got in the way.”

“I wasn’t _in_ the way, I was just standing there!”

“Should’ve moved.” Teddy sighs, then rolls his eyes and goes to the ice bucket, dumping some ice into a handkerchief and coming over. “Get that on it, it’ll swell.”

“I didn’t expect Reggie to swing.” Leslie continues mournfully, picking up the ice-filled handkerchief and pressing it to his face with a groan, “Didn’t expect Ronnie to duck.”

Teddy shakes his head. “When those two start scrapping, get right out the way and stay out the way. Just be thankful it wasn’t Ronnie’s fist or you’d have a backwards signet ring etched in your face.”

Leslie sighs and stares at himself in the mirror. He looks distinctly less pretty right now. “Ronnie’s never hit me.”

“No. He hasn’t.”

They share a glance. It’s true, Ronnie has never _hit_ him, because a cuff round the back of the head or a knock on the jaw when he’s getting mouthy, those don’t count. Neither does a slap on the arse while he’s got his mouth wrapped around Ronnie’s cock. There’s hitting and then there’s _hitting_. He’s been hit by other men before, but Ronnie’s never left a bruise.

“He’s going to think I look ugly…” Leslie complains, poking at the slow-forming bruise and then giving a hiss and quickly putting the ice back over it.

“Yep.”

“I don’t want him thinking I look ugly…”

Teddy raises an eyebrow, “You do when you look like that. Trust me. Last thing you want is him thinking you look _pretty_ all smacked around like that.”

Leslie frowns, thinks briefly about the implications of that, and then widens his eyes in horror. “Shit. No.”

Teddy smirks, “Coward.”

“Tart.”

“Prick.”

They grin at each other and Teddy comes over, presses down on the ice, wraps an arm around Leslie’s shoulders and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Leslie sighs and rests the non-aching side of his face against Teddy’s head. “Reggie’s got a hell of a fist on him.”

“They were boxers, both of ‘em.” Teddy points out.

Leslie looks at him in the mirror, “Ronnie ever hit you?”

Teddy stays silent for a moment, then tugs on the blond strands of Leslie’s hair. “Holt?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, just keep out of the fucking way.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally watched Legend again and of course it is Ronnie who swings and Reggie who ducks. But I can't be bothered to re-write this :p. Enjoy anyway!


End file.
